


A Different Melody

by mellifluous12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Aobajousai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous12/pseuds/mellifluous12
Summary: After losing to Karasuno, they never got to beat Shiratorizawa and they never went to nationals. Oikawa pushes himself to his limits and collapses due to exhaustion which left the whole team worried about their captain, especially Iwaizumi.an iwaoi oneshot ! <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 101





	A Different Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i was inspired to write this from a tweet i saw and wondered "who in haikyuu if ever tho?" then concluded that it's going to be iwaoi.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Iwaizumi/Oikawa

_“Beep… beep… beep…”_ a steady relaxed melody playing in the hospital room. Oikawa was motionlessly lying flat on the hospital bed.

Iwaizumi stands by the window in the room with his arms crossed. His sleeves rolled up to his shoulders as usual, making his biceps visible. He was deeply in thought of what could have happened that landed to where Oikawa was now.

It happened during volleyball practice. While Oikawa was talking to the team, giving advice and a little pep talk, when out of the blue he collapsed. Iwaizumi and the others who were near Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, was able to catch him to avoid his fall. They patted his cheek to wake him up but all they met was silence from the unmoving body. All of them were astounded.

Coach Nobuteru and Coach Mizoguchi told them that practice was over. Since the school clinic was already closed, they rushed him to the hospital using their head coach’s car with Iwaizumi in tow. Iwaizumi contacts his childhood friend’s parents to inform them of what had happened as calmly as he could. After running some tests, the doctor says that Oikawa collapsed due to fatigue, meaning, he lacked sleep, rest, and/or food intake. He was given an IV drip to give him the nutrition that he needs.

They never went to nationals and they never got to beat Shiratorizawa and he thought, that maybe, Oikawa once again thought that he was not good enough. Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa pushed himself past his limits, training to improve himself, after saying he would beat everyone. Also, knowing Oikawa, he would probably practice playing volleyball after he got home when he should have rested and would stay up late until daybreak to watch volleyball matches of powerhouse schools and professional teams.

He pulls up a chair beside Oikawa’s bed and sits on it with the backrest facing his chest, his arms on top of the top rail with his chin resting on it. “Wake up, you idiot.” Iwaizumi whispers softly.

***

Two days have passed and Oikawa was still asleep in his bed. Iwaizumi and the rest of the team visits him each day to check up on their captain, worried that he’s still not waking up. During their visits, they stay for a bit unlike Iwaizumi who watches over Oikawa until visiting hours are over.

“Once you wake up and you’re okay, you’re treating us ramen! It’s your fault for making us worry.” Hanamaki says to the sleeping captain to lighten up the mood. “I’ll have a large serving of chashu in mine.” He added.

“I’ll have a side of gyoza with mine.” Matsukawa says. The whole team laughs as they imagine their captain’s reaction to owing them another meal out of nowhere.

After the team left, Iwaizumi goes to his usual place during his stay in the all-white four-walled room, sitting on the chair he pulled up by Oikawa’s bedside. He was waiting for him to wake up. He looks up at the heart monitor which displayed a normal steady beeping. It was a melody that gave relief to Iwaizumi knowing that his childhood friend was okay.

In thirty minutes, the visiting hours would be up soon. Iwaizumi stands up to his seat to get out of the room to go to the vending machine and get a beverage. As he was about to open the door, he jumped in surprise as he hears, “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi instantly turns his head to where the voice came from. Oikawa was now awake, looking at Iwaizumi while elevating his bed so that he was in a sitting position. Iwaizumi walks over to Oikawa and the latter opens his arms widely while smiling goofily.

“Nee, Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa says happily. Iwaizumi angrily grabs Oikawa’s pillow and acts like he was going to throw it to Oikawa. Oikawa immediately closes his eyes and tries to defend himself. “Iwa-chan! Wait! I’m a patient!” Oikawa says feeling scared for his life.

“You, stupid idiot! Trashykawa! How many times do I have to tell you to take breaks and not to overdo yourself! I even constantly remind you to avoid this,” Iwaizumi points at Oikawa and around the room, “from happening! What if this happens in the future and I’m not by your side? Who’s going to look out for you? You should look after yourself! Do not forget that, dumbass!” Iwaizumi says frantically. “Did you stay up late watching volleyball matches and trained as hard as you could even after going home when you should have taken a rest? You probably did! Don’t even think your tosses aren’t good enough. You’re a setter, aren’t you!” Iwaizumi continues angrily and frustratedly. He lets out all of his worried thoughts to remind Oikawa without waiting for a reply.

Oikawa smiles and playfully glances over at Iwaizumi and asks, “did I make you worry?” and wiggles his brows. Iwaizumi ignored his playful antics and answers him seriously, “of course I was!”

Taken aback from his serious response, Oikawa looks down at his hands and closes his eyes. He knew he was at fault to why he was admitted in the hospital. He can’t help but feel insecure sometimes when he knows he isn’t the best and that he might not catch up to his genius, talented, disciple, Kageyama Tobio. Despite knowing, he still kind of felt joy with how Iwaizumi was scolding him because it shows that he really cares and looks out for him.

Oikawa opens his eyes as he felt something crawled up his hand. A hand was holding his and he followed the direction of the owner’s hand with his eyes. Iwaizumi was now sitting properly on the chair with the backrest behind his back. He worriedly looks at Oikawa, examining his face to make sure nothing was wrong and that everything was alright. “Stop scaring us like that.” Iwaizumi says softly, by us, he mostly meant him. Oikawa blinks in surprise, not used to how gentle Iwaizumi’s voice and gaze to him. His heartbeat was as loud as the beating drum ringing in his ears but he kept a calm face.

_“Beep.. beep.. beep..”_ a different melody playing in the background, the heart monitor was beeping fast. Oikawa blushes in embarrassment to how his heart reacted to Iwaizumi and heard it. His heart rate speeds up even more due to his embarrassment. Iwaizumi was shocked since he did not expect quite a reaction and turns into a light shade of pink in realisation.

The nurse immediately opens the door since it alarmed her that the patient’s heart sped up ballistically, only to see two guys holding hands with their faces flushed and the said patient was alright. The two turned a deeper shade of red in embarrassment. Oikawa was covering his face as if hiding himself from a baby he was playing peek-a-boo with and Iwaizumi looks away as if caught red-handed.

“Now look at what you’ve done, dumbass!” Iwaizumi loudly says in a flustered manner, obviously blaming Oikawa for making the atmosphere awkward, letting the nurse witness them.

***

When Oikawa was all better, Iwaizumi was waiting for him to be discharged, sitting a few meters away from him. His nurse leans towards him and whispers, “you guys are cute!” with a smile and winks. Oikawa smiles confidently and says, “we do, right?”

After saying that, the scene when the nurse came in replayed inside his head. He blushes in embarrassment and covers his face. “T-thank you.” He added.


End file.
